marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Witch (film)
Spider-Witch is a 2022 American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics characters, Spider-Man and Scarlet Witch, produced by Marvel Studios. It is the twenty-seventh film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU). The film is directed by Wes Ball and stars Tom Holland, Elizabeth Olsen, Jon Hamm, Jacob Batalon, Callan Mulvey, Paul Rudd, Donald Glover and Marisa Tomei. In Spider-Witch, Peter Parker and Wanda Maximoff team up to stop a evil criminal mastermind Doctor Doom from conquering the universe. If you guys want to change anything about this article I don't mind. - The original author of this page. Plot Peter Parker is now living the good life after protecting the world twice after defeating Adrian Toomes and Quentin Beck. Peter's graduation is on as Aunt May and Ned support him with everything he's got. Wanda Maximoff is at the Avengers Facility alone with none of the Avengers there with Tony Stark retired she looks through all the team members files and reads Peter's files she decides to meet up with Peter and see what he's like. The CEO of Von Doom Industries Victor Von Doom asks his security guard how long would it take for to create his new Infinity Sword the guard tells him it will take years Von Doom kills his security guard. He hires hydra agent Jack Rollins to help create the Infinity Sword. Peter sees a attack on the bank Rollins comes in and prepares to take him out as soon as Wanda shows up and introduces herself to Peter. She welcomes Peter to the Avengers Facility he already knows that he has been here before but he still loves it Peter asks Wanda why she wanted to bring him here she explains that she wanted to see him she tells Peter her past about losing her family her brother and Vision she explains to Peter that she needs to be with someone who really likes Peter feels like he can be that someone and so he decided to be with Wanda she whispers to him saying do you want to be in a relationship with me Peter said yes Wanda kisses Peter as they fall in love. Peter and Wanda start going out having a laugh until a sound came from Von Doom Industries. Von Doom arrives fights them both and he escapes. Peter and Wanda realise that Von Doom stole a device from PYM Technologies. They arrive at the Avengers Facility searching about PYM Technologies knowing about Dr Hank Pym the original Ant-Man Wanda decides to call Scott Lang the current Ant-Man to help them out with to stop Von Doom from destroying everything they know. Peter and Wanda meet Scott on a rooftop he agrees to help them. They see Rollins in the background; Peter, Wanda and Scott prepare to stop him. HYDRA agents come out of nowhere; Peter, Wanda and Scott take them all out. Scott grows into Giant-Man and throws the HYDRA agents like rag dolls Rollins gets away. In the Avengers Facility Peter Wanda and Scott search all the data that Von Doom is building a weapon called the Infinity Sword the device will be designed in Von Doom Industries in 2 days. Von Doom and Rollins discuss about Spider-Man and Scarlet Witch that they have no chance of defeating Von Doom promises he will rule the world. Peter comes over to Ned saying they need his help taking down Von Doom. Peter shows Ned the Avengers Facility and introduces him to Wanda and Scott; he can't believe he's meeting two Avengers. They explain the plan to break into Von Doom Industries steal the undone Infinity Sword and destroy it. Former criminal Aaron Davis thinks the last he saw Spider-Man he knows that Spider-Man has proved himself he decides to quit his criminal life and join Spider-Man. Peter and Wanda train for their upcoming battle with Von Doom. Wanda knows that she loves him and she doesn't to lose him Peter tells Wanda they are all going to survive this. Aaron arrives at the Avengers Facility to help Peter and the others Peter is glad to see him Scott and Ned track down Von Doom's location. They across Chicago to find Von Doom and Rollins. Rollins shows up and promises to finish Aaron fights him but is no match. Von Doom appears Peter, Wanda and Scott fight him. Von Doom kidnaps Ned and him and Rollins escape. Peter is really worried about Ned; Wanda promises him that they'll get him back Scott and Donald look at the news seeing what is going. Von Doom actives his Infinity Sword and Rollins interrogates Ned forcing him to tell him who is Spider-Man Ned refuses Rollins slaps him in the face. Scott tells Peter he has a plan that Peter and Wanda should fight Von Doom and him and Aaron will find Ned. Von Doom prepares to unleash his full power. Everyone watches as he prepares for extinction. Peter and Wanda arrive and battle Von Doom. Scott and Aaron find Ned and prepare to help Peter and Wanda. Von Doom blasts Wanda Wanda falls into the ocean Peter runs over to save her. Scott fights Von Doom he turns into Giant-Man but Von Doom is too strong for him. Peter dives into the ocean he finds Wanda to reach her Wanda sees Peter Wanda holds Peter's hand she mouths to Peter I Love You and kisses him she uses her flight powers to come out of the water. Peter and Wanda fight Von Doom for the last time Wanda uses her power and Peter kicks him off the building. The FBI arrest Von Doom for his actions Peter kisses Wanda saying I Love You too. Peter and the others celebrate their victory in the Avengers Facility. Jack Rollins got sent to the Raft Prison for working with Von Doom and kidnapping Ned. Peter and Wanda look at the view around the city feeling like it's magical Peter and Wanda kiss knowing they can always do this together. In a mid-credits scene, Von Doom is sent to the Raft prison after failing to succeed. In a post-credits scene, a bounty Hunter named Sergei Kravinoff plans to get rid of Spider-Man and Scarlet Witch once and for all. Cast * Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man: A teenager and Stark's protege who received spider-like abilities after being bitten by a genetically-modified spider and Maximoff's love interest. * Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: A former member of Rogers faction of Avengers who can harness magic and engage in hypnosis and telekinesis and Parker's love interest. * Jon Hamm as Victor Von Doom/Doctor Doom: CEO of Von Doom Industries a self proclaimed smartest man on earth who threatens to wipe all life. * Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds: Parker's best friend and classmate. * Callan Mulvey as Jack Rollins: A HYDRA operative that was part of the infiltration of S.H.I.E.L.D acting as member of STRIKE. * Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant Man: A former pretty criminal who acquired a suit that allows him to shrink and grow in scale while also increasing in strength. * Donald Glover as Aaron Davis: A criminal who used to purchase weapons from Toomes and a new ally of Parker. * Marisa Tomei as Aunt May: Peter's aunt. Category:Ross O Hare's Marvel Cinematic Universe